marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Frost (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Ymir (possible ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Artic, formerly the United States | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 172 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; and WhiteCategory:White Skin | UnusualFeatures = Jack Frost has bluish-white skin that glistens from the glaze of frost that covers it. His skin temperature is 32 °F (0 °C). | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector, adventurer, revered as a god, Former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Possibly diminutive Frost giant, exiled to Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Charles Nicholas | First = U.S.A. Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins The past history of Jack Frost is truly a mystery, even to Jack Frost himself. So far as he can recall he has always lived in the Arctic. When he encountered Thor in the modern era, Thor told Jack Frost a tale about a Frost Giant who was drawfish in size by giant standards that fled Asgard to live on Earth, suggesting that Jack Frost may be this long lost Frost Giant. However, these claims remain unsubstantiated. Solo Adventures Jack Frost was revived in August of 1941 when he witnessed the struggles of the mortally wounded Dr. Forbes. Forbes had discovered gold in Alaska and was fatally shot by mobster Mike Zelby who sought to claim the mine for himself. With his dying breath, Forbes asked Jack Frost to go to New York City and save his daughter Alice who Zelby was going to target next to learn the mines location. Jack Frost honored Dr. Forbes' wish and left him in a frozen tomb before going to New York. Arriving in the city, he sought the aid of the local police, however they considered him a crank refusing to aid him. Furious, Jack Frost attacked the authorities, and fled to deal with Zelby himself. Tracing the killer to the apartment of Alice Forbes, Jack Frost clashed with the mobster, who was killed when the apartment was set ablaze. While Alice considered Jack Frost a hero, the police attempted to arrest him for the murder of Zelby. Furious, Frost vowed to become the enemy of mankind and fled the scene. Jack Frost's chilly hatred of humanity ended up being warmed later that year when he decided to ruin a sunny day at the beach. Initially terrorizing the swimmers, he came across a more deadly threat: A band of modern day pirates that operated out of a mechanized submersible crafted after an octopus. Captured by the pirates, Jack Frost learned that they were attempting to scare people away from the beach in order to search for hidden treasure. Jack Frost would not stand such tyranny and destroyed the pirates vessel, leaving the pirates themselves frozen in ice for the authorities to find. Although still hunted by the authorities, Jack Frost continued to come to the aid of those in needs. In early 1942, he came to the aid of Hillcrest hospital after it was set ablaze by ambulance racketeer Mike Dolan after the administrator refused to buy ambulances from him. Jack Frost chased after Mike Dolan, leading the crook into a fatal car crash. Later that year Frost witnessed the attempted freezing death of inventor Bob Davis. Frost helped Davis reveal that the attempt on his life was caused by his colleague Jimmy Crain who was jealous of Bob's proposal to their mutual love interest Betty. Initially framed for the supposed murder of Bob Davis, Jack Frost cleared his name and apparently redeemed himself in the eyes of the law. Liberty Legion Later in 1942, Captain America's sidekick Bucky assembled a new team of heroes known as the Liberty Legion to help liberate the Invaders who were then brainwashed into being loyal to the Red Skull. Frost battled the Sub-Mariner and Human Torch until the Invaders were freed from the Red Skull's control. Jack Frost and the other members of the Liberty Legion assisted the time travelling Thing in recovering a canister of Vibranium that was accidentally cast back in time and stolen by Nazi forces, leading to clashes with Nazi agents Master Man, U-Man, Sky-Shark, Brain-Drain and Slicer. In the end the heroes prevailed, destroying the Nazi's massive battle ship shaped like a Swastika. He assisted the team in preventing Iron Cross from capturing scientist Professor Schultz . The group was captured and taken aboard a Nazi U-Boat and was rescued by the Invaders. The two teams defeated Iron Cross and rescued Schultz. In 1943, the Jack Frost was among a number of heroes who were slain by the Cosmic Cube wielding Red Skull and impaled on a massive wall. However, the Cube was recovered by Private Paul Anselm who resurrected all the slain heroes who aided the combined efforts of the Invaders and the time displaced New Avengers and Might Avengers. When the Skull was defeated the heroes used the Cube to wipe out the Jack Frost's memories of the event to preserve history. In April 1945, Jack Frost had his last adventure with the Liberty Legion, where they saved San Francisco from the Lava Men. After the battle, the Liberty Legion disbanded. By 1946, Jack Frost returned to the Arctic to try and learn more about his past. There he was attacked and consumed by an Iceworm. Unable to escape, Jack Frost put himself into suspended animation. Modern Age Jack Frost was defrosted in the modern age and reunited with Captain America where he stated that he was frozen alongside the Iceworm. To keep the Iceworm from going on a rampage, Jack Frost froze himself and the Iceworm again. | Powers = Jack Frost has the ability to generate sub-freezing temperatures. Combined with ambient water vapor, he can create snow, sleet, and ice for various effects such as propelling snow flurries at hurricane wind-speeds or fashioning ice into various simple constructs such as spheres, bridges, or walls. He also has superhuman stamina and durability. He may have teleportation via the ice or "ice-cloning" abilities as he was able to fade away leaving only an icicle behind (so either he can teleport or he can create an ice-double out of the water vapor in the air that he can speak through that exists only as long as he wants it). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Travels by creating ice bridges. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/j/jackfrost.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Frost_%28Marvel_Comics%29 * http://www.lostgenerationhandbook.com/jackfrost.htm }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Cryokinesis Category:Unknown Origin Category:Possible Frost Giants Category:1941 Character Debuts Category:Ymir Family Category:Elementals